


Untitled

by Hotarukunn



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou comes home after a long day at work, and finds his two boyfriends asleep; though maybe not as much asleep as he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Masaharu hung up his jacket on a hook by the door and kicked off his shoes. Hajime would bug him about not putting them away, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was tired, and after working a whole week with few breaks, he was sick at bars and happy he had the weekend off.

He undressed on the way to the bathroom, dropping his pants first, then his vest, his shirt, and lastly his underwear, which he threw into the basket by the washing machine. He stepped into the shower and turned it to scalding. After a couple of minutes under the beating water, he turned it off and dried himself. Lastly, he brushed his teeth. Finally, he thought. Bed.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw Hajime curled up against Renji's chest. Bright purple clashed against dark blue and he saw fingers clutch to Renji's blue pajama-shirt. One of Renji's arms were resting over Hajime's waist, and that hand pulled him close. Masaharu smiled tiredly. Cute. Really, they looked adorable.  
He picked up his black pajama-pants and pulled them on.  
"Not that you are late," Renji spoke and turned his head towards him. Masaharu jumped in surprise and told him 'Don't scare me like that, damnit!' but Renji ignored him. "Hajime, however, is of the opinion that you are."  
"Was, you mean?" Masaharu slipped into the bed and looked at him, then at Hajime. "He's asleep now, y'know."  
"One has to be Masaharu to state the obvious." Renji smiled.  
"No." Masaharu protested. "It's also possible to be Hajime, Marui, Akaya, Sanada, Icchan, Shinji, Jackal, Kamio-"  
"Right, my bad." Renji chuckled. "I guess I'm a bit tired."  
"Who's stating the obvious now?" Masaharu grinned and gave him a soft kiss. Renji smiled, then they both saw Hajime move. He soon settled down with one hand still fisted in Renji's shirt, the other tightly gripping Masaharu's rattail, which the petenshi had released from its bindings in the shower. They both chuckled when Hajime frowned, then relaxed. Renji pulled Hajime close to him and Masaharu winced slightly. Then he curled up around Hajime, after prying his hair out of the curly-haired man's hand. He took that hand in his, and took Renji's with his other.  
"..stupid 'ru..." Hajime muttered all of a sudden. "...'lwys b'n 'ate..."  
Renji let out a low laugh and Masaharu frowned. Why does he always complain about me, but never about you?"  
Renji smiled knowingly, and Masaharu pouted. "Sneaky bastard." "I still won't tell you, Masaharu." "Sneaky bastard even more." "Language." "Don't fo Me-chan on me, stupid."  
"I thought he didn't like that nickname." Renji commented, causing Masaharu to grin.  
"It's just an evidence that I love him, Ren-chan."  
Renji frowned slightly. "Is that nickname from affections as well?"  
"You don't like it?" "I don't wish to sound like Jackal, but; I didn't say that. It's only my closest family that has called me that, so it surprised me."  
"I love you, Renji." Masaharu said after a moment of silence. "I love both you and Hajime."  
Renji smiled. "I love you too." he slipped his none-occupied hand through Hajime's hair. As if on cue, Hajime mumbled out a low confession, and both of them smiled.  
"Good night?" Renji said as he settled down again.  
"G'night." Masaharu replied.

They both soon fell asleep.  
At the moment they did, Hajime tiredly opened his eyes and felt both his boyfriends on either side of him. He smiled and fell back into slumber.


End file.
